Wrapped In A Rainbow
by Capricornus152
Summary: This is a oneshot BenSue based fan fiction because I can't get enough of them.


Wrapped In A Rainbow:

DECEMBER 23; NEW YORK CITY:

Sue Storm was hurt. Not physically but mentally. Her heart was snapping into reddish shards and she didn't feel the snowstorm that was headed her way as she walked along an empty Central Park. Snowflakes blinded her and she tripped over a root of a whitening oak.

She could have twisted her ankle, but the rough ground scratched her face and bare hands and she still never felt a thing, until she broke down.

Reed and her had broken up. He had just left her – apparently it wasn't working out – and Reed was a big part of her life. They were soul mates and been friends for a long time.

The snow was falling thick and fast and when Sue tried to get back up, she was blinded and knocked against a tree.

She hardly saw Ben J. Grimm approach; only saw the bright orange colour of the rock of which his skin was.

"Oh God, Suzie…" She heard him say, before he took her easily in her arms and thudded along the ground to the Baxter Building.

The lift barely took Ben's weight, but it did and soon they were at the penthouse apartment that overlooked New York.

Thankfully Reed and Johnny were out, so Ben took her to his room and laid her on the bed, where he revived her with a bottle of some vanilla essence Sue had. She tried to sit up but yelled, "Ow!"

"Yeah, "Ow!" You were out in the snow for a good half-hour before I found you." Ben said softly as he prepared a drink for her from the fridge in his room.

Sue blearily looked around his room; pastel walls, a plasma TV, a fridge, a bookcase (surprising), a DVD library, a set of weights, various photographs of herself, Johnny, Ben and Reed, a bed that would have fit five people inside and supported a pair of elephants and finally an en-suite bathroom with huge shower and a bath that was more of a Jacuzzi.

Ben handed her the drink and sat down on the bed. Sue took a sip and some of the pain eased. It was yellowish with an amber bottom in a champagne flute and was warm.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Lemonade with orange juice and a spoonful of honey."

"Ew."

"You asked."

Sue swallowed down some more and Ben flicked on the TV. Christmas re-runs, but on one side was _It's A Wonderful Life!_

"Oh man, I love this flick."

"I never really got it as a film."

Ben saw Sue was shivering and touched her bare arm gingerly.

"You're freezing. Use my shower if you want."

"Thanks Ben." Sue hugged him, before entering his bathroom and closing the door.

Ben tried to watch the classic, but the sound of running water disrupted it, so Ben turned the TV down and pulled a book from the bookcase.

_The War of the Worlds_ by H.G. Wells. Not a particular favourite but good indeed.

Ben read the first chapter, but then Sue emerged in a leaf green towel she had borrowed.

"Why were you out there, Suzie?"

"I…I can't say…"

"Please. I'm your best friend. Tell me." Ben said, his blue eyes meeting her aqua ones, his rough voice now tender with concern.

"Reed…broke up with me. I loved him so much and…" Sue's eyes filled with tears and she cried. Ben hugged her tightly, letting her tears stain his shoulder for as long as she needed.

Then the shuddering sobs stopped and she looked into those kind, considerate blue eyes of his and she leaned into him.

Ben put her soaking wet clothes in the wash and got her a pair of dark slacks and an indigo coloured tank top.

"Ben…can I stay here, for a couple of days…as long as I bring my stuff over?" Sue said, timidly.

"Of course, sweetie."

Sue smiled then frowned as Ben padded out of the room in a huge tee-shirt and shorts and returned a few minutes later with two trays on which each rested a bowl of hot tomato soup, a ton of buttered bread, a cup of tea, a Ben-sized handful of seasonal candies and a chocolate bar.

They soon sat to eating their food to _It's A Wonderful Life!_ And at the end of the film, Sue flicked through the channels and found nothing on.

"God, we're going to be _so_ bored." Sue said, a half-smile flickering on her face.

"Oh my God – a smile." Ben said, attempting to cheer her up. It worked to some extent and Sue smiled and wrapped her arms around her knees drawing them up to her chin.

Ben went over to the DVD shelf and pulled out three DVDs.

"Which one do you want to watch?"

"What have you got?"

"_The Day After Tomorrow_, _Brief Encounter_ or _Kill Bill Vol.1/Vol.2_?"

"Probably _The Day After Tomorrow_."

Ben slotted the disc in and saw Sue still shivering slightly, so he picked her up gently and with his other hand he rolled the quilt up and dropped her on top of it, before wrapping a rainbow colored blanket around her frame.

Sue was warm and comfortable and one of her favourite movies was on and it was snowing – her favourite winter weather – and her rocky best friend was looking after her.

Sue turned her head and saw a huge photograph that covered a quarter of the wall. It was of when the Fantastic Four had gone to a theme park for the day. Reed was looking slightly pale, but he was smiling and holding a green stuffed rabbit. Sue was in the middle of Ben and Reed, a smile on her face, a black cowboy hat perched on top of her blonde hair. Her arms were around Reed and Ben. Ben was giving the camera an adorable smile and had a tub of turquoise-coloured cotton candy in his huge palm. His arm was wrapped around Sue's waist gently, but it could have fit around twice if he wanted. Johnny's arm was on the top of Ben's shoulder. He had lipstick smears on his face and his face. His dark hair was stuck up on end from the roller coaster and a few flickers of flame illuminated his body, deep red against the deep azure of the summer sky.

"I love that picture." Ben said as he sat next to Sue who was distracted momentarily by it. The ring.

It was a purplish amethyst, more violet than anything. It was what Ben had got her for her last birthday. It had been on her finger all the time and she never noticed it until then.

Then, as Sue lay, twiddling the amethyst ring around her finger absent-mindedly as she watched the movie and Ben out of the corner of her eye – an epiphany.

It was the blanket she was wrapped in. Everything was a coincidence maybe, but spooky;

Red for the heart that snapped when Reed finished with her

Orange for the rock that covered Ben's body and left him hideous to the world

Yellow for the drink he had given her as a symbol of his affection

Green for the towel she had borrowed and it smelt so much like him

Blue for the eyes, which had loved her so strongly and unconditionally

Indigo for the tank top he had got her – so considerate and loving

Violet for the amethyst ring he had given her as a thoughtful gift

He was like her rainbow. He brightened up and supported and loved her. A relationship could be possible. Her best friend.

Sue turned to her side and found Ben snoring gently. She placed the blanket on top of them both and lay on his large rock chest. She gulped then pressed her lips softly to his and then she snuggled to sleep.

Ben never awoke, but his arms circled her body protectively.

Merry Christmas.


End file.
